


Tiresias

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon/Cally first time. Avon has never had sex with an Auron before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiresias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_Avispa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Avispa/gifts).



> This is probably the only time I'll ever write this pairing, but this is one of my narrative-kinks. I hope you like it.

She did try to warn him, although Avon thought later that she must have known that he wouldn’t listen. She knew him well by then – not biblically, and not completely because he still kept as much of himself back as possible, but as well as anyone who has lived with someone else for three years might know that person.

“You’ve never had sex with a telepath before, have you, Avon?”

It sounded, to Avon’s ears, like he’d failed to measure up already before he’d even managed to get his clothes off. Doubtless, all of Cally’s other lovers had been telepaths, or had at least known what to expect. He would be clumsy and foolish in comparison, and yet she’d chosen _him._ There must be something about him that she found attractive, he knew there was. _The only other options are Tarrant and Vila,_ his treacherous brain whispered, _neither of whom are exactly good prospects,_ but the rational part of him knew that Cally could have continued to be celibate. She _had_ chosen to be with him. And he _would_ measure up.

“I’m always open to new experiences,” he told Cally.

A smile tugged at her lips. “You intend this to be a purely one-time arrangement?”

“Well, now, I didn’t say that,” Avon said, and kissed her in an attempt to convince her that he meant it as more than a comeback. That he did, in fact, mean it.

As they’d agreed they were going to make love tonight, he also did something he hadn’t allowed himself to do up until this point for fear of being repelled and began tugging down the zip at the front of her jacket. He had been given implicit permission to do it, but Cally still caught his hand and broke out of the kiss.

“The reason I am telling you this-”

Avon cut her off again with another kiss, but this didn’t work as well as it had with other women he’d slept with, as her voice continued anxiously in his head, even as she let herself be kissed.

_Avon, I will project. Not just language, but thoughts, feelings-_

“I’m looking forward to it,” Avon told her, and kissed her again.

Again, despite the glib confident tone, he knew he was telling the truth. He liked Cally’s telepathic voice in his head. It wasn’t invasive since he knew she couldn’t read his thoughts or feelings. _That_ would have disturbed him, but he liked the private communication, the way she could say something to him that Vila and Dayna and Tarrant would have no idea about, that he could smile and she could smile back and none of the others would be any the wiser about why their crewmates were pleased.

That he experienced some of her feelings from time to time might have been awkward for someone else, but Avon found it reassuring. In fact, even when she was angry with him, it was reassuring. It was upsetting too, obviously, to feel how much he’d upset her, but it allowed Avon to be more sure of her. He knew exactly how she felt, and that she wasn’t lying when she told him how she felt about _him_.

He worked the zip free without breaking the kiss, and pulled her jacket off over her shoulders. Cally had only wearing a thin shirt under the jacket and he pushed it up over her breasts. He felt a jolt of heat in his groin as he rubbed his thumb around one of her exposed nipples. He had begun to kneel, wanting to take the same nipple in his mouth, tongue it to hypersensity and make her moan, when Cally’s voice in his head sounded in his head, knocking him off balance. She sounded strangely breathless as she said,

_You may wish to reach orgasm before even trying to arouse me._

“I’m not a telepath, Cally, but nor am I a savage,” Avon protested, pulling away from her. He used the opportunity that the broken kiss afforded to pull her shirt over her head. His eyes caught on her small but perfectly formed breasts as he did so. Again, he could almost taste the hard shape of her nipple between his lips.

“No, but do you _want_ your orgasm to be driven entirely by mine?” Cally said in a voice that implied this was a perfectly reasonable thing to ask.

Avon’s cock throbbed against his increasingly tight trousers. The calm, practical way she was describing sex was somehow incredibly arousing. As was the picture her words had created in his mind of her gasping in ecstasy as he came inside her, their bodies working in perfect harmony with each other. 

“Truthfully,” Avon said, dragging his sight-line back up to her face, “that sounds... wonderful.”

He smiled at her, trying not to look to hopeful or desperate, and trying not to accidentally look down at her breasts. He wasn’t sure if he’d succeeded, but it probably didn’t matter as Cally smiled gently back and stepped closer to him. She leaned forward and kissed him, her mouth opening under his as his arms slid around her bare waist.

 _Then you may as well do what you’ve wanted to do for the last few minutes,_ Cally’s mental voice said warmly. _Lick my breasts, Avon. I will enjoy it._

“So will I,” Avon told her as he dropped to one knee. He steadied himself against her hips, Cally’s hands in his hair, and drew one of her nipples into his mouth. As he flicked his tongue against it, it hardened and Avon felt another rush of desire in his groin, stronger than before.

He’d known he wanted to do this, but the intensity of his own reaction was still surprising. He sucked harder and felt the arousal spike again. Cally made a pleased noise somewhere outside of his head, and stroked his hair. Avon let her go and nuzzled the underside of her breast, then kissed back up and tongued her nipple again. Again, his cock jumped and he felt a tingling in his own chest.

If he couldn’t control himself better than this he was going to be begging her to let him fuck her long before she was satisfied. He’d promised her she would come first. It was a point of pride, as well as consideration towards a woman he valued. At this rate, the only way that could happen would be if he managed to make her come very quickly. Not enough foreplay perhaps, but hopefully Cally would forgive him by the second orgasm. He began investigating the clasps of her trousers.

“It’s all right. I can do that,” Cally said out loud. _Use your free hand to pinch my other nipple,_ she said in his head, as though she were slightly ashamed of saying the words out loud.

Avon almost lost his balance in another rush of arousal. In his head he felt a clear almost wordless thought from Cally, which seemed not to be directed at him particularly and which seemed to roughly translate as _Oh yes yes._

“Perhaps this would work better on the bed,” he suggested against the soft skin of her stomach. 

“I agree,” Cally said. “And it will be easier to undress without you touching me,” she smiled as she pulled her underwear down with her trousers, and stepped out of both along with her shoes.

“Easier, but not as pleasant,” Avon said as he ripped open his own jacket and dropped it on the floor.

Cally was already naked and on the bed, her legs slightly open, so he left the rest of his clothing where it was for now and joined her. It felt pleasantly like being in control, to be clothed while she was naked. Not that he wanted to dominate Cally, but it was good to be in control.

He kissed her again deeply, bringing his left hand up to pinch her nipple as she’d requested and sliding his other hand between her legs. She was already wet and his hand slid smoothly against her clitoris, and the two of them writhed against each other simultaneously.

 _You’re feeling it strongly already, aren’t you?_ Cally’s voice said in his head.

Avon stilled. He knew his body was overreacting, which was embarrassing – but he also knew he could trust Cally not to laugh at him. More than that, he didn’t want to disappoint her, and he was worried he would. If he didn’t tell her the truth, she would think this was how he made love, thoughtlessly. He shut his eyes.

“It’s been a long time,” he admitted against her lips.

“For me too,” she said, bringing a hand up to his face. “But you’re doing very well, Avon.” She shifted slightly against the hand in her crotch and her eyelashes flickered. “As you can feel.”

“Well, I can certainly feel,” Avon said huskily, sliding his fingers back towards her vagina, “how wet you are.”

Cally’s other hand dug into his back as Cally’s hips shifted again. Avon felt his own eyelashes fluttering as she began to rub herself off against his hand. It felt good – like he was _almost_ getting what he wanted, almost but not quite though he could feel himself on the way to it.

“How aroused I am,” she said breathlessly, but with a hardness to her tone that suggested it was almost a correction, perhaps of his crude phrasing. Crude or not, though, she was definitely wet for him. She wanted him, and was enjoying what he was doing to her. She wanted him to do more to her and quickly.

“Yes,” Avon murmured. “Do you want me to lick you again?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Cally said, and Avon moved down her body until he was level with her breasts again. He kissed her breast gently, the nipple soft again beneath his mouth, and began to tongue her back to hardness, keeping his hands still.

“Avon,” Cally breathed. _Avon_ , she said in his mind.

Her hips moved up as Avon’s moved down, in a futile attempt to try and satisfy his cock with the pressure of her thigh against it. It wasn’t enough though – he wanted a mouth on him. The lips and tongue on his nipple were only making him want that tongue somewhere else. He wanted Avon to put his fingers inside-

Avon pulled back. He felt idiotic for not realising what was happening sooner, but then he _had_ been distracted by two people’s arousal – his own and Cally’s.

Oh, she definitely wanted him, he thought smugly. She was desperate for him. Exactly as desperate as he was.

He looked up at her with hooded eyes. “ _Lower_?” he asked, knowing already but wanting her to say it, to acknowledge her desire for him with words as well as feelings.

 _Yes_ , Cally’s voice said in his head, heavy with want.

Avon smiled and moved further down the bed, sliding two fingers back and then into Cally’s vagina as he did so. Somehow he could feel it. It felt strange – like nothing Avon had ever experienced before and yet equally like something he’d longed for, knowing it would feel like being completed.

Cally spread her legs for him, and Avon could see his hand disappearing inside her, even as he could feel it in his crotch when he curled his fingers. It felt like a blunt pain that was somehow not painful.

He bent his head, the rich smell of her filling his nostrils. He felt Cally’s apprehension that he wouldn’t do it, or that he would but not yet. He felt her need for him, and her frustration that he hadn’t done anything yet, and all of the feelings were almost overwhelming.

Cally’s hand stroked his hair and then pushed him gently but firmly downwards. Avon almost laughed at how reasonable he thought that was, with Cally’s frustration thrumming in his veins, then he touched his tongue to her clitoris. Both of them gasped at the sensation. It was soft and gentle, and warmth seemed to radiate out quickly from the area Avon was touching to the rest of Cally’s body. Avon dragged his tongue around in a circle, and then tried flicking it. The flare of arousal in his groin made it clear this was more effective, and he should keep doing it. The warmth built, becoming distracting.

 _More_ , Cally thought at him. _More, more-_

With Cally’s orgasm building in his crotch, Avon knew that what she wanted was more fingers inside her and she wanted him to move them as he licked her. He pulled his hand back, and pushed three fingers back inside her. It felt good – better than it had with two fingers, largely because he was still licking her and the two feelings seemed to be linked and to feed off each other. The overall sensation was both more diffuse and more direct than being sucked off. It felt wonderful, but he could tell that Cally was still waiting for him to get it right. He pulled his hand back again and thrust into her, and this time he hit the right spot.

Avon almost came, he almost stopped to catch his breath, but Cally’s voice was in his head, urging him on, demanding that he continue, begging him to push her over the edge-

Feeling dizzy and out of himself, Avon pumped his hand, feeling Cally clenching over his fingers from both sides of the equation.

 _Yes_ , her voice said in his mind as something inside him seemed to tighten to breaking point. _Yes, that’s it, that’s it, that’s-_  

Her orgasm overwhelmed him in a rich rush of sensation. It seemed to go on and on. As long as Avon continued moving his hand and his tongue, it kept building until it was almost painful. Cally’s muscles clenched and shuddered, tightening until there was no more give in either of them, and then Avon pulled back breathless before Cally had to ask him to stop.

He could hear her panting for breath over the sound of his own blood still pounding in his ears. Her voice in his head said lazily-

_Mm. Thank you, Avon._

Around that, he could still feel the more general glow of her post-coital satisfaction, overlaid with his own.

Avon wiped his mouth on the sheet, and slid back up the bed to be level with her head. He’d come in his trousers at some point, which left him with the same damp feeling of embarrassment and disgust that any premature ejaculation would have brought on. It felt exactly like letting her down, failing to perform, even though he knew that he hadn’t.

“I didn’t even manage to take my trousers off,” he commented wryly, making sure to turn that into a joke before she could.

“It wasn’t necessary,” Cally said in a practical tone of voice. Avon must have scowled or rolled his eyes, because she laughed and kissed him. “But I _am_ interested in what’s inside them, so you’ll have to try and hold yourself back next time, at least long enough to remove them.”

Avon considered arch questions that would force her into reassuring him, but he could still feel her contentment licking around the edges of his consciousness and it felt unnecessary.  He chose instead to ask a practical question. “I suppose the next time... will feel much like this?”

“Unless you take my advice and go first,” Cally said.

“That would seem,” Avon said after a moment, “like something of a waste, since this was bordering on incredible.”

Cally grinned. “Only _bordering_?”

“It was a first attempt, I didn’t know what I was doing and I’m still entirely clothed, so yes, I think there’s room for improvement.”  

Cally smiled at him and stroked his face. “I look forward to it,” she said.

“Oh yes. So do I,” Avon told her.


End file.
